Anything Goes
by justagirl8225
Summary: When Vince sends a few wrestlers and Diva‘s off for a special international tour: anything goes. Slightly AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

**Spoilers: **No.

**Cast: **Divas- Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Victoria and Lita. Wrestlers: Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Christian, Triple H, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and John Cena.

**Summary: **When Vince sends a few wrestlers and Diva's off for a special international tour: anything goes.

**Notes: **Firstly, I'll say this- I am extending the length of the time off between shows. Come to think of it, they ain't in any matches for the duration of the story. Selected wrestlers and Diva's are there by my choosing, don't like the choices? Don't read the story. Secondly- yes, I am ignoring current storylines/angles/injuries and what have you. Rosters are joined for sake of the piece, but it won't matter much in the long run. Why? Because I can, that's why. This is my story. Again, if you don't like it- don't read it. Thirdly- if I think of anything else pertinent, I'll mention it later on.

………..

_WWE Corporate Headquarters- Stamford, Connecticut _

Torrie Wilson walked into the appointed office, feeling more than a little bit confused. At first the blonde woman had presumed it was to discuss a new angle. That idea had been nixed when she noticed that Victoria and Dawn Marie were also present. The Idaho native then thought, that maybe they were there to discuss the next Diva's photo shoot. But, if that was truly the case .. Where were the other Diva's and why were Chris Jericho, Christian, Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero sitting in the office? The blonde woman's confusion only grew as Triple H walked in not long after she had; Torrie opting to take a seat on one of the couches with Dawn and Victoria.

"Any idea why we're here?" Torrie whispered to either Diva beside her.

Dawn shrugged in response, "No clue .. I just know that by the time I arrived? Rey and Eddie were already here."

Victoria nodded in turn, "I got here with Chris and Christian .. Not long after Dawn actually."

The blonde woman frowned, "I thought we-"

"Ladies.." Vince McMahon interrupted the three, "And gentlemen .. We're just waiting on four others .. Then we'll get started."

Torrie blinked in response, the three Diva's falling silent shortly after.

"Excuse me, Vince?" Triple H raised an eyebrow, "Why are we here?"

"In a moment," Vince replied smoothly, "As I said, we're waiting on four others."

"Mr. McMahon?" one of the secretaries opened the door then, "there are two gentlemen here to see you."

"Send them in please."

All eyes turned to the door, Randy Orton and John Cena entering the office shortly there after.

"Gentlemen," Vince nodded to each in turn, gesturing to the other couch in the office. "Please, have a seat."

The two shrugged, sprawling out on the empty couch opposite the Diva trio.

"Sir, why can't you just tell us now?"

"Because," Vince paused, setting aside a pile of papers. "It's important that everyone is present. We're still waiting on two more people."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You can't tell us anything?"

The Chairman shrugged, "I suppose I can distribute these.." he gestured then to another stack of folders on his desk. "Chris, since you volunteered .. Why don't you pass one of these out to everyone?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall to comply with the request. And once everyone had a folder in hand, he resumed his spot next to the door.

"As you can see.." Vince began then, setting his reading glasses on the wooden surface. "That's the upcoming pay-per-view and live event schedule for the next twenty four weeks. Also in that packet, there's a list of scheduled appearances, photo shoots, autograph sessions .. Things of that nature."

Christian flipped through the papers, his forehead creasing in confusion. "Umm, excuse me Vince? Why aren't I scheduled for anything?"

Dawn Marie frowned, "Yeah .. I'm not scheduled for anything either. I thought that a few of us were heading over to New York City next week for a photo shoot."

"You were," Vince confirmed then. "And some of you still are .. Just you aren't."

The New Jersey native raised a sculpted eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Vince held up his hands, "It's all explained in those packets there.." he gestured to another pile of papers then, "And I'll explain everything in a moment."

Triple H tossed the folder in his hands on the floor, "Why can't you just tell us now?"

"Have a little patience holmes," Eddie grinned impishly, "I mean .. I know you think your fans will suffer, essa. But it's not the end of the world."

"Mr. McMahon-" Trish Stratus began as she pushed the door open, "I'm so sorry we're late."

"We ran into car trouble," Lita explained as she followed behind the Canadian Diva. "Car broke down just as we were exiting the interstate."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Then how did you two get here?"

"Tow truck of course," the redheaded Diva swept her hair from her face, hazel eyes falling over the others who were gathered. "Again, we're sorry .. But it was out of our control."

"Not a problem ladies," Vince re-assured with a smile, "Please .. Have a seat."

The two Diva's exchanged a look before they weighed their seating options. One of the couches was already full, the four plush chairs were likewise occupied .. Which left them with two choices. Stand or sit on the other couch.

"We ain't gonna bite," John sent a wink to the two Diva's. "There's room here if y'all don't wanna stand."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever." the redhead quirked a smile, slipping off her sunglasses as she took a seat on the couch.

Randy stood then, gesturing absently to the cushion he had been occupying. He sent a look to the blonde Canadian Diva as he re-settled on the arm of the couch. "You can sit .. No biggie."

Trish raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off none the less; the Canadian Diva taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, now that we're all here." Vince sent a smile to the room, "Let's begin shall we?"

There were still more than a few confused looks amongst them, but undaunted Vince went on.

"Now, I just wanted to say .. That you all are doing tremendous work on the programming. Why, ever since you've joined the WWE, I've watched on with pride. You've carried yourselves wonderfully, always given 100 and ten percent." He paused then, clearing his throat slightly before he continued. "Which is why, I feel that you all deserve a vacation."

Rey exchanged a look with Eddie, "Well that explains why we aren't scheduled for anything.."

Chris blinked incredulously, "Vacation?" the blonde man echoed, "What's the catch?"

Vince chuckled, "And just what makes you think there's a catch?"

Christian snorted, "No offense sir .. I really do like the sound of a vacation. More than you know. But-"

"Paid vacation?" Torrie queried then, "Or does that not really matter."

The Chairman grinned broadly, "Now that you ask Torrie- yes, it is a paid vacation."

"Now I know there's a catch," Chris grumbled under his breath, the blonde man raking a hand through his hair. "So when does our 'vacation' start?"

"We're not fired, are we?" Dawn sent a wary glance to the chairman, "I mean I can't really afford to lose this job."

"None of us can," Lita echoed the brunette's sentiments. "So.."

"Your vacation is effective starting Thursday." Vince mentioned then, "Which gives you two days until-"

"And here comes the catch."

"You're to report back here. You won't be on the televised shows, pay per views or at the house shows. You've also been taken off the scheduled appearances for the duration of your .. Vacation."

Triple H. frowned, "Why?"

"Instead, you all will be taking a working vacation .. All expenses paid.. Courtesy of the WWE." He paused again, gesturing to the piles of paper on his desk. "These are your itineraries and your scripts-"

"For what?"

"I've decided to send you all on a special, international tour. You'll be taking off from J.F.K. International airport tomorrow and your first destination is Miami."

Chris snorted, "Oh yeah .. That's _really _international."

"From there, you'll take a three day cruise to the Bahamas." Vince sat back in his chair, a thoroughly pleased smile on his face. "You'll be staying at the Atlantis Resort for one night, have a photo shoot and an autograph session for a day before you're off again."

Lita sent a sideways glance to Trish, "As good as this sounds, I wonder if we can un-volunteer for this 'vacation'."

"For the first time ever, the WWE will be making an appearance in South America."

Eddie seemingly brightened, "South America? Essa, you aren't pulling our legs are you?"

The Chairman shook his head, "Not at all.. You'll each receive a full copy of your itinerary and a script-"

"Why do we need scripts?" Trish blinked, confusion evident in her tone. "I mean, if we aren't appearing on programming-"

"Correction.. You won't be appearing on RAW, Smackdown or any of the pay-per-views.. But that doesn't mean you won't be appearing on WWE sanctioned programming."

"Another catch," Chris buried his face in his hands, "We're _sooo_ doomed."

"While you all are on this 'vacation', you'll be accompanied by a camera crew. Two of the companies photographers will also be joining you, along with a member of the acting management team. Just to ensure that everything runs smoothly."

"Wait a minute," Triple H interjected before anyone could say a word, "You mean to tell me that, we're going to be sent off to who knows where .. For six months?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm telling you." Vince raised an eyebrow, "And if you don't like it, you can take a walk. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"So, just where exactly are we goin' for this shindig?" John sat forward then, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I ain't too happy 'bout not bein' able to compete for awhile, but-"

"As I said, you'll each receive a copy of the full itinerary before you leave." Vince rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to ward off the impending headache. "You'll be visiting the continents of South America, Africa, Europe and Asia. You were scheduled to go to Australia, but we figured six months would be enough."

Triple H frowned, still not happy about the situation. "Damn right about that."

"Instead of Australia, your last week will be spent on a remote island in the South Pacific." Vince sat back in his chair, "Now, you're wardrobes, meals, transportation- everything will be provided for. All you need to bring are your basic necessities and a passport. Do not bring a full suitcase or it will be left behind."

The Diva's smiled sheepishly, Chris rolling his eyes but refraining from making a comment.

"Now, before you leave .. Understand this: while you aren't on regularly scheduled programming like RAW or Smackdown, you are still on WWE programming. As such, you are expected to conduct yourselves in a professional manner. Should I hear otherwise? You will be fired." the Chairman pushed back from his desk then, gathering the stacks of papers in his arms. "Are there any questions?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Who's accompanying us?"

"Bischoff." Vince stated as he started distributing scripts. "Shane will be coming back to RAW to take over until you all return."

Torrie bit her lower lip, tucking the script inside her folder. "Umm, I just want to know.. Why us?"

"Yeah," Christian piped up then, "I mean .. why not someone else?"

"Well, I feel that you all are good representations of the company." Vince shrugged, the Chairman handing out the itineraries next. "I did mean it when I said, you all have made me proud since your debuts with us."

"So, we have two days?" Chris tucked his folder underneath his arm, "What about boarding passes and all that stuff?"

"You'll have a private jet." Vince mentioned then, the Chairman leaning back against his desk as his task was completed. "When I said everything was provided for- I meant everything."

Randy was the first to stand of those seated, "Is that all then? I'd like to get out of here so I can figure out what my 'basic necessities' will be for this 'vacation'."

"If there are no further questions," Vince sent a look around the room, waiting until heads nodded in confirmation. "Then you're dismissed. Remember, to report back here on Thursday. No later than 9: 00 a.m. you'll have bus transportation to New York City."

They remaining stood then, all subsequently exiting the office in a general state of shock. Yes, the vacation was nice, but like this? It really would've been better if the vacation was on their own terms. Added to that, not being able to compete for six months .. That could only be bad for their in-ring careers in the long run. But, given the alternative, it was either accept the vacation or look for other employment opportunities. As it were, Lita and Trish ended up going back to the airport with Dawn. The three Diva's ended up hanging around with Torrie and Victoria while they waited for their respective flights. And while they waited, they discussed the upcoming six months. Yes, being away from the wrestling world would be different. Definitely a change, but they couldn't decide if it was a change for the better or a change for the worse. Of course, they still had to tote the scripts along with them, so really the only thing that would be changing was no wrestling. To Torrie and Dawn that didn't weigh in as a major factor, but to Victoria, Lita and Trish it certainly did. Whatever the case, by the time they were all settled on their respective flights to home, the five came to one conclusion: if anything, this vacation would be nothing short of interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter.

**Notes: **Concerning pairings- I'm trying something new as far as this goes. Just remember the scripts that they have.. Suffice it to say, this piece is a mix of scripted and non-scripted. Sparks may (read: will) fly between a few 'off-screen'.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are great!

………..

_WWE Corporate Headquarters- Stamford, Connecticut; Two days later_

Although they had been the last to arrive on Tuesday, Trish and Lita were the first to arrive on Thursday. Or so they had thought; for no sooner had the two Diva's taken a seat on the sidewalk did a figure come leaping out of the bush. Chris Jericho grinned innocently as he squished himself between the pair, an arm draping companionably over their shoulders. Not long after, Christian also made his presence known, but in a less subtle manner than his Canadian brethren. He settled himself on the other side of Lita, the four waiting on in the morning chill for the arrival of the others.

"You sure are here early," Chris mused to the Diva's, "And what's this? No full suitcases? I'm shocked."

Lita rolled her eyes, grabbing her script from her backpack. She rolled it up, brandishing it at the blonde man. "Unless you want to eat script? Keep your smart ass comments to yourself."

"Rowr," Chris smirked, "Still not a morning person eh?"

"Not exactly," Trish rubbed the bridge of her nose, sunglasses shielding her bloodshot eyes. "Matt, Jeff, Shane and Shannon decided to give us a send off party last night."

Christian raised an eyebrow, "How much did you two end up drinking?"

"Enough," Lita replied vaguely, her own eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "So.. Did either of you look over your scripts?"

"Yup," Chris tugged his script from the side pocket of his gym bag, "Apparently I've been typecast as the class clown."

Trish sent the blonde man a wry smile, "You mean ass clown right?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "That's not fair .. If the two of you get to make smart ass comments and I can't."

"Anyway, Christian?" the redhead swept her hair from her face, "What about you?"

The Kitchner native smirked, "They're re-uniting us apparently.." at the confused faces, he elaborated, "I'm his partner in crime."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "But you're Captain Charisma- wouldn't that make Jerky the sidekick?"

Christian shrugged, "Not sure really.. But Vince decided to give us a third person.. Aid in the mischief and mayhem."

Lita groaned, "Just what the rest of us need .. The two of you having permission from Vince to be complete troublemakers.. And a third person?"

"Third person for what?" Victoria queried as she stood before them, "And when did you all get here?"

Christian made a face, "Genius over there.." he thumbed towards Chris, "Decided it would be a great idea to get here two hours early."

"Ouch," the raven haired woman commented as she took a seat, "And Li and Trish?"

"We got here.. About five minutes ago," Trish paused, sweeping her hair from her face. "I think anyway."

"I passed by Dawn on the interstate," Victoria mentioned then, "I think Torrie was with her."

The redhead smirked, "We'll be able to hear Eddie's low rider long before he gets here soo.."

"Hey Vi?" Trish sent a glance to her side, "Have you read over your script?"

"Kinda, sorta," Victoria shrugged as she brought her script out, "I'm playing 'bold and adventurous'."

"You too?" Lita grinned, "I wonder if we'll go alone or.."

"I'm sure we'll find out when everyone else is here," Christian shrugged, "And by the looks of it.. There's Dawn and Torrie."

"Hey girls!" Torrie waved as she made her way over, "And guys."

"Morning everyone," Dawn sent a smile as she and Torrie opted to stand before the group. "What's up?"

"Trying to stay awake," Lita grimaced, "And discussing what our scripts have in store for us."

The blonde Diva made a face, "Nothing new for me. I'm playing 'damsel in distress'."

Victoria's nose wrinkled in distaste, "Sorry to hear that Torrie."

"Yeah well, goes with the territory or whatever," She rolled her eyes then, "What about the rest of you?"

"Bold and adventurous," Lita gestured between herself and Victoria, "And those two," she motioned between Chris and Christian, "Are the resident troublemakers."

The New Jersey native raised an eyebrow, "Am I the only one being subjected to a romance angle?"

Lita blinked, "With who?"

"Triple H actually," Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "It should be.. Interesting."

Chris snorted, "Interesting is not a word I would use.. More like disgusting and just.."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Well you're not the only one Dawn.. I'm slated for one too."

"Oh?" Dawn inclined her chin, "And who's your on-screen interest?"

"Hola! Mamacita's!" Eddie grinned as he and Rey exited the low rider, "Hey listen Chavo- this better make it back in one piece, essa."

Chavo nodded, turning the wheel quickly as he sped out of the parking lot.

"Hey ladies," Rey sent a grin to those gathered, "And gentlemen."

"Hey guys," Lita sent a grin to the two, "So almost all of us are here.. Now we're just waiting on Trips, Bischoff, John and Randy."

"I could do without Trips or Bischoff," Chris smirked then, "But it'll be fun.. The script doesn't say who I can and can't prank."

Eddie wiggled his eyebrows, "So you're one of the troublemakers, holmes? I don't know what Vince was thinking."

Christian smirked, "With the three of us? I just wonder how much leeway we'll have."

"Oh Lord help us all," Dawn shook her head at the two, "Rey? What are you being typecast as?"

"Bold and adventurous," The Cruiserweight shrugged his shoulders, setting his gym bag down. "It should be fun.. I guess."

Victoria grinned, "Of course it will be! Me an' Li are also the 'bold and adventurous' ones."

"Hey y'all." John lifted his hand in greeting, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

Torrie waved in turn, the blonde Diva opting to take a seat next to Victoria. "Well, technically we can't leave just yet.. Bischoff, Hunter and-"

"Good morning," Randy interrupted as he joined the assembled. "I say we just leave without Bischoff and Helmsley."

"Here, here." Chris nodded his approval, "It'll make things a lot more pleasant without those two along."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "So.. What have the two of you been typecast as?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"Your scripts." Dawn shook her head, "You know- those stapled sheets of paper that Vince sent us home with?"

The West Newbury native grabbed his script from the side pocket of his gym bag, "Well.. I didn't really take a look at it."

Trish extended a hand, "Let me see." the Canadian Diva lifted her sunglasses slightly, eyes skimming briefly over the script. "Hmm, looks like you're stuck with Victoria, Rey and Li."

John's face etched in confusion, the brown haired man taking his script back then. "Doin' what?"

"We're the 'bold and adventurous' ones." Rey informed him as he squished between Chris and Lita. "Pretty much all the wild and crazy junk."

Victoria nodded in confirmation, the raven haired woman opening her mouth to question Randy when a black limo, then a white limo pulled up to the curb.

"Oh they have arrived," Chris rolled his eyes, "Let the rejoicing begin."

"Oh you're all here," Bischoff set his bag down on the pavement, "I can't tell you I'm looking forward to this-"

"Neither are we."

"But, while we're on this 'vacation', may I remind you? My word is law."

"Only within limits," Lita grinned coyly, "You're there to supervise.. The scripts dictate the flow."

Hunter's bag exited first, the Cerebral Assassin following shortly after. "Hmm." was all he offered, as he shut the door of the limo.

"All I have to say?" Torrie sent a cautious look to the blonde man, then to Dawn. "Good luck."

The brunette Diva opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when two mini-vans pulled into the parking lot. A car was ahead of them, said car stopping just in front of the gathered wrestlers and Divas. Gym bags and backpacks were shifted, some standing while others remained seated.

"Good morning!" Vince McMahon boomed as he exited the car, "I trust you've all read over your scripts?"

"When you say 'bold and adventurous'-"

"It's detailed in the itinerary and in the master script." Vince re-assured with a smile, "I just hope none of you are afraid of heights."

"Master script?" Bischoff sent a questioning glance to the Chairman. "And just where is this master script?"

"I'll give that to you, on the way to the airport." Vince sent a glance to the mini-vans. "Red van- Torrie, Dawn, Chris, Christian, Hunter and Eddie. Eric? You come with me, all of you lets get a move on. You need to be in Miami by noon."

…….

If possible, they blinked in near unison; Trish, Victoria and Lita finally standing, the Diva trio grasping their bags as they stood. Packing the luggage- despite the absence of suitcases- proved to be harder than they thought. As it were, each of them had brought one full gym bag and one backpack each; Torrie, Dawn and Trish adding their purses to the cache. As it were, Dawn's gym bag ended up on Eddie's lap in the backseat, Torrie's backpack ended up in the other van. Chris and Christian took the middle seat, Eddie's gym bag occupied the passengers, while Hunter took the liberty of commandeering the vehicle. Off in the other van; Trish, Lita and Torrie's backpack took the back seat, Rey in the passengers with Victoria at the wheel. And in the middle, John and Randy found themselves toting two overstuffed gym bags each.

"Dang woman," John sent an annoyed look to the two Diva's behind him. "What did you pack? Bricks?"

Lita and Trish rolled their eyes, the blonde Diva querying, "Who's bag do you have?"

"I got Lita's."

"For your information," Lita lifted her sunglasses briefly, "Shane kindly loaned me some of his DVD's, plus I had to pack my CD's, a CD player, magazines and besides-" she sent a pointed look to the Canadian Diva. "It's not nearly as much as she packed."

"I'll say." Randy raised an eyebrow as the vehicle followed behind the red van. "I mean really Trish- we're going for six months, not six years."

Trish stuck out her tongue, "Well they might be providing our wardrobe, but that's no guarantee on shoes or purses."

"So did anyone take a look at the itinerary?" Victoria sent a glance back via the rear view mirror. "I mean, all we know is that we're heading to Miami."

"We're staying overnight," Rey mentioned then, "Tomorrow we take off for the Bahamas."

"Well that makes sense to stay overnight, but what are we doing in Miami?"

"I dunno," Rey shrugged his shoulders, "An my script is in my bag.. Which is buried at the bottom of the pile in the trunk."

"We'll find out I'm sure," Trish shrugged, the blonde woman leaning back in her seat. "All that really matters now- we're going on a vacation to die for."

"With Bischoff and Hunter."

"But still, yeah it sucks we aren't wrestling for awhile.." The Canadian Diva tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm still looking forward to it though."

_Meanwhile, in the other van.._

"You know, there's this pedal called 'gas'." Chris rolled his eyes from his spot, "That's actually pretty helpful when you're trying to keep up with the lead car."

Hunter ignored the Canadian man, "There's also this thing called morning traffic- and in case you didn't notice? We're getting caught up in it."

"Excuses, excuses.." Chris scoffed, re-adjusting the gym bag on his lap. "Maybe if I lighten the load a little bit.."

"Don't even think it." Hunter glared in warning, "That is -my- bag."

"All the more reason to lighten the load," The blonde man grinned impishly, "lets see what we have in here.."

"I wonder," Eddie kicked back in his seat, "We're supposedly getting paid for this.. But how are we getting paid?"

Christian sent him a questioning look, "Meaning?"

"Like in money or in other ways?" Latino Heat snorted, "I wouldn't be too surprised if Vince tries to say that the vacation is payment enough."

Chris snorted, "Don't tell me Triple H has bunny slippers?"

"So?"

The blonde man laughed, "And did you remember do bring your bwankie?"

Hunter scoffed, "Those are my lucky rabbit's feet."

Christian snickered, "Yeah okay.. Lucky rabbit's feet my ass."

"Fluffy and pink, none the less." Chris shook his head, "We haven't even gotten on the plane- and already I'm enjoying this trip."

"Umm, Torrie?" Dawn sent a glance back to the blonde Diva, "If Rey and John are the 'bold and adventurous'.. those three are the troublemakers.. Who's going to 'save' the 'damsel in distress'?"

"I'll save you Mamacita." Eddie winked to the Idaho native, "I'll be your knight in the shining low rider."

Christian sent a glance around, or as best he could. "So, does anyone know what we're doing in Miami?"

"No clue, holmes." Latino Heat shrugged his shoulders, "But I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

"_Attention-"_

"What the hell?" Hunter blinked at the radio, "How the-"

"_In case you're wondering," Vince continued on the radio, "All three vehicles are linked.. Like the same system truckers use."_

Trish raised an eyebrow in the other van, "I wonder if he heard us.."

"_When you all arrive in Miami, you're going to be having some 'friendly' competitions. Now, teams are as follows: your van mates are your team mates. We'll have ourselves a game of beach volleyball, a tug of war and an obstacle course."_

Lita rolled her eyes, "Oh, this should be -loads- of fun."

"_Also today, you'll have your first photo shoot. Unlike other photo shoots for this trip- this one will be Diva's only."_

Chris raised an eyebrow at the radio, "We have to participate in photo shoots?"

"_Reservations have already been made for a farewell dinner. Your attire has been provided for you and is waiting in your hotel rooms. You're all set to leave tomorrow morning, on a Carnival cruise-"_

Trish and Lita exchanged a look, "Now that sounds like fun."

"_The cruise itinerary should be the first three pages in your packets. You'll have a few times throughout the day where you'll be needed on camera, but for the most part- you're free to do what you please-"_

"I -really- like the sound of that."

"_Within reason." he paused, "Further information will be provided by Mr. Bischoff when you arrive in Miami. We should be arriving in New York any moment now, to meet up with the camera crew and of course, to board the plane."_

"Oh yeah," Eddie grinned, "We have a private jet!"

"_This plane will be your second home for the duration of your travels. Of course, you'll have appropriate accommodations-"_

Chris snorted, "That doesn't sound very promising."

"_And transportation while you're on this tour. A second plane will also be accompanying you, to accommodate the wardrobes."_

Dawn raised a brow, "We're going to need that much?"

"_Just remember- should you have any questions at all, Mr. Bischoff is at your disposal. That will be all."_

"Friendly competitions, huh?" Lita rolled her eyes, "That part at least should be interesting."

Randy nodded in agreement, "Well I sure as hell don't plan on losing."

Victoria smirked, "I wonder what this obstacle course is.. I mean, tug of war, beach volleyball, sure.. That's all good, but obstacle course?"

Trish scoffed, "Please, we'll win. I mean- just look at us."

"I don't 'bout y'all?" John sat back in the seat, "But I can't wait to see what this plane looks like."

"Yeah really," Rey grinned from the passengers seat, "Lets just hope Vince didn't skimp out, ya know?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Randy pointed to the signs they passed, "We're at the airport now."

They all fell silent then, Victoria keeping behind the red van until they reached the parking lot. Bags were re-distributed, Rey, Eddie, Chris and Christian grabbing luggage carts for the group. They made their way through the airport, Vince and Eric taking the lead while the Diva's took the middle. Soon enough, they reached the designated terminal, and as Vince had promised- a camera crew was there to greet them. Also as promised, there was a second plane waiting beside the private jet. The Chairman did one last check for passports before he sent the crew off for the first leg of their trip: destination- Miami, Florida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter.

**Notes: ** See the previous two chapters for any and all applicable notes.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are great!

………..

_On board the Jet_

Chris Jericho was the first to pick out a seat on the plane.. Granted he wasn't the first to enter the private jet, but he was the first to pick out a seat none the less. Given, since it was a private jet, the rows of seats weren't exactly typical of a commercial liner. Rather, there were three sets of four plush seats, two couches- complete with seatbelts and trays; plus a small kitchen, bathrooms and a living room area. Needless to say, the traveling group was pleased with their travel accommodations. For himself, Chris claimed one set of the four plush seats. The blonde man settled his carry-on bag in the seat next to him, selecting the window seat for himself. Christian found himself sitting opposite the carry-on bag, with his own carry-on opposite Chris. And behind the two Canadian's; Eddie and Rey set themselves up in a similar manner. The last set of seats was claimed by John and Randy, leaving the two couches to the Divas, Hunter and Bischoff.

"Okay.. There are four seatbelts on this couch," Victoria pointed out as they stood in the middle of the plane. "Which means, four of us can sit here.." she gestured to the couch before them, "And two seatbelts on this couch"

"Which means someone is standin'." Lita placed a hand on her hip, "And it ain't gonna be me."

"Well," Trish sent a look between the three sets of four chairs, "If some people hadn't been greedy.."

Eddie held up his hands in defense, "We were following' their lead, mamacita." Latino Heat gestured to the middle group.

"An' we followed theirs." John stated with a nod to the final group of chairs.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at the four. "So if Chris and Christian jumped off of a cliff, would you do it too?"

Hunter smirked, "We could only hope."

"Well, according to the plane layout," Torrie gestured to a laminated plaque. "There is another seat at the back of the plane."

Bischoff raised an eyebrow in interest, "Back of the plane you say?"

"According to the layout, it's a bedroom."

"Which would mean complete privacy," Bischoff puffed out his chest, "As the supervisor on this excursion, I think I have priority." He hefted the strap of his carry-on over his shoulder, "As such, if you need me during the flight- I'll be in my office." Without a further word the RAW G.M. strode through the plane, a backward glance was sent before he shut himself inside the bedroom at the back.

Trish blinked, "Well that solves one problem."

"So.. One of you can share with Hunter," Chris nodded towards the couch, "Just remember to make room for his bunny slippers."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "You have bunny slippers?"

Christian nodded in confirmation, "Fuzzy and pink too."

The Game scowled, "They're not bunny slippers.. They're my lucky rabbits feet."

John snickered, "Yeah.. Uh, okay. We believe you."

Eddie batted his lashes, "An' do you have your teddy bear and bwankie wif you?"

"Awww, poor wittle Hunter is going to cry." Chris smirked, "Or are you gonna tell your mommy on us?"

"Anyway," Dawn rolled her eyes, "Who doesn't mind sitting with Hunter?"

"No thanks," Lita snorted, "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"That applies for me too," Victoria raised her hands, the raven haired Diva quickly claiming one of the seats on the couch. "I'm fine right here."

"Why don't you sit with him Dawn?" Trish suggested then, "I mean.. you two will be working together, right?"

"Technically, we're all working together Trish." Chris raised an eyebrow, "Or have you forgotten that already?"

The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes, "I meant in an angle? Dawn's supposed to be in a romantic storyline with Hunter."

"Yuck." Eddie made a face, "Better you than me, mamacita."

"If we could all take our seats," The Captain stuck his head out from the cockpit, "Then we can leave."

"I'm comfortable," Lita proclaimed as she sat down on the couch.

"Me too," Torrie added quickly, the blonde Diva settling herself between Lita and Victoria.

"Whatever," Dawn rolled her eyes, the New Jersey native settling on the two seater couch. "Instead of whatever you all have been cast for- it should've been immature."

"Well that's settled then," Trish plopped down between Torrie and Victoria. "I guess we're ready to go."

"How long to Miami anyway?"

"Almost three hours," Torrie glanced up from the sheet in her hand, "At least according to the plane specifications."

Lita shook her head, "Something tells me we ain't gonna get there before noon."

"Nope," Trish confirmed then, "We'll get there just after 1:00, as long as we have no delays taking off."

"And we're only there for a night." Eddie reminded them all then, "Then it's off to the Bahamas."

Chris sat back in his seat as the plane pulled away from the terminal. "I wonder what they have scheduled for us while the girls have their photo shoot."

"We'll find out when we get there I guess." Christian shrugged his shoulders, he too settling back in his seat. "But, was I hearing things wrong.. Or are we participating in photo shoots too?"

"So?" Victoria rolled her eyes, the raven haired Diva stretching her legs out before her. "Photo shoots really aren't a big deal.. I mean, it's just like having your promo shots done, except a little bit more."

"Yeah," Lita nodded in agreement, "The biggest difference between a photo shoot and a promo shoot is that for the photo shoots, we're usually in bikini's."

"Or whatever they see fit," Trish added then, the blonde Diva sending a look to Christian. "And don't you remember? You've done a photo shoot with me, dummy."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "I was only saying.. I just wonder why they decided to start now."

"Well it's a special tour," Randy rolled his shoulders, "I'm guessing we're doing stuff we normally wouldn't get to do.. And especially since it's a smaller group."

"Well," Trish brought out her itinerary. "Let's see what our destinations are.. That might give us some idea, right?"

Dawn shrugged, the plane beginning its trip down the runway. "Well if we want all the details, we need to speak with Bischoff. He has the master script."

"But, do we really want to?" Eddie made a face, "The less I hafta see of his ugly mug the better."

Trish snorted, but refrained from commenting; the blonde woman occupied with flipping through the itinerary. "Okay.. Like McMahon said Tuesday- after the cruise, we're in the Bahamas for two days. One day at the Atlantis Resort, and another to explore the islands. Scheduled activities include: one photo shoot, an autograph session, snorkeling and other various water sports. According to the itinerary, the official start date of the six month tour is the day we take off from the Bahamas."

Rey turned to the next page in his own itinerary, "We have a flight to Venezuela, with a layover in Havana, Cuba. We stay for two days in Venezuela, and scheduled activities are: visits to Gran Sabana, Canaima National Park and Angel Falls, a day trip to Margarita Island and another photo shoot. "

"We travel by land," Eddie started as he took over the narration, "and our next stop is Jericoacoara, Brazil. We stay there overnight before we begin a four day trip through the largest country in South America."

"Following the Brazil tour," Torrie cleared her throat, the itinerary held between her fingertips. "We embark to the heart of the Amazon Basin.. Our activities there include: a river cruise, a treetop hotel stay and another photo shoot.. From there, we head over to Peru for two days."

"While we're in Peru," Victoria picked up the next page, "We explore the Andes mountains, Incan ruins- including Machu Pichu. Following that, we head to Bolivia for a two day stay. Activities there include: a trip to Lake Titicaca and Santa Cruz."

Rey cleared his throat, "Next on our agenda- we head to Argentina.. For a three day stay. We'll explore Argentina by land and air before we head off for a trip to the Galapagos Islands. We spend one day there before heading back to Brazil.."

Randy flipped through the itinerary in his hands, reaching the page that Rey had left off on. "After we arrive in Brazil, we spend one more day there before we depart from Rio de Janeiro for a trans Atlantic flight to South Africa. We spend four days in South Africa, including two photo shoots, a safari and a swim with the sharks for the 'bold and adventurous'."

"Joy," Lita rolled her eyes, the redhead holding her own itinerary in her hands. "After our stay in South Africa, we head north to Zimbabwe. We stay there for two days, and our activities include another safari and a trip to Victoria Falls. From Zimbabwe, we head to Kenya for a four day stay. Activities there include: another safari, a trip to Mt. Kenya, Lake Victoria and a day trip to neighboring Tanzania to view Mt. Kilimanjaro."

"We stay in Tanzania for two days after that," Christian began as he set the itinerary in front of him, "More safaris and photo shoots occupy the bulk of our stay."

"Hmm," Dawn pursed her lips in thought as she read over the next page, "After Tanzania, we head up to Egypt for a one week stay. Our activities include: a Nile river cruise, a tour of the Valley of the Kings and a day trip through Cairo."

"From Egypt, we head to Morocco for another one week stay." Torrie swept her face from her hair, "Visits to Casablanca, Fes, Marrakech; a camel ride, an overnight stay in a Berber encampment plus dancing lessons for the Diva's make up the bulk of our Moroccan trip."

Chris cleared his throat, "Then we're off for a cruise in the Mediterranean.. With the destination of Spain, we stay in Spain for four days before departing to neighboring France. A seven day trip in France, including a two day visit to the City of Love- Paris and a countryside tour of Bordeaux."

"From France we cross the English Channel for a ten day tour of the United Kingdom and Ireland." Trish set her itinerary in her lap, "We depart from London to our next destination, the Netherlands." She cleared her throat, the Canadian Diva toying with a loose strand of hair, "After a two day trip in the Netherlands we take off for a seven day trip through Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Norway."

"Then its off Poland for a two day trip," John spoke up then, "Followed by trips to Austria, Switzerland and Italy."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "There aren't many details after the Africa trip.."

"I'm sure we'll find out," Torrie shrugged then, "I mean, I kinda doubt they'd just leave us hanging you know?"

"Lets hope not," Rey made a face, "After Italy we head to Greece, Romania and Hungary. Then we head back to France to board the famed Orient Express.. We take off from Paris and will make stops in Budapest, Bucharest and Istanbul."

"We're in for a five day trip in Turkey," John turned the page in the itinerary before him, "Before we head to Russia where we spend ten days exploring the vast country. And from Russia we cross into China to begin the last leg of our trip."

"It's twelve days in China," Christian raised an eyebrow at that, "Before we head to Nepal and India. From there we tour South East Asia for a month before we take off for Japan for a nine day stay."

Trish chewed her lower lip in thought, "Is that six months?"

"I'm not sure actually," Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "But if it is.. Great, that means there's no room for surprises."

"True," The Canadian Diva tucked the itinerary away, "After we leave Japan we head to that island for a week.. No name for said island, just that it's an island in the South Pacific."

Chris made a face, "To be honest.. That part of the trip is the part I'm the most worried about. I mean, an island stay? Sure- it's a tropical paradise but who's to say what will happen?"

Lita shrugged, the redheaded Diva stretching her arms overhead. "I guess we find out when we get there.. But I can't be all that bad, right? I mean, if this tour is really as good as it sounds on paper.."

"Which it is."

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

Torrie nodded, the blonde Diva checking her cell phone then. "We should be arriving in Miami within fifteen minutes.. Maybe less if the skies are clear.."

"Say, Trish?" Dawn sent a look to the Diva in question, "You said you had a romance angle right? Who is it with?"

"With me," Randy spoke up before the blonde woman had the chance. "I read through my script on the way to Stamford."

Victoria nodded then, "So that's two romance angles, three troublemakers, four who are 'bold and adventurous' plus one damsel in distress."

"And a head cheese who thinks he's God." Chris added then, "Don't forget our supervisor."

Torrie wrinkled her nose then, "I really hope Bischoff isn't my 'rescuer'."

"Have no fears," Chris smirked, "The three troublemakers can become the Three Musketeer's if you need us!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure she's really comforted by that.."

"Anyway," Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "When we get to Miami we have the team activities, a photo shoot and lastly- the send off dinner."

"Yup," Rey nodded in confirmation, "Then we're off for that cruise to the Bahamas."

"That should be a lot of fun," Torrie stated with a smile, "I mean a cruise.. And on one of those Carnival cruise ships."

The conversation drifted then, some talking about the cruise while others talked about the details of the trip and the lack of details for the trip. True, they had a lot of details for everything pre-Europe but not a lot of details afterwards. That left a few questions amongst them all, the travel group hoping that Bischoff would at least have the details they were lacking. Needless to say, everyone -with perhaps one exception- was looking forward to the next six months abroad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter.

**Notes: ** See the previous two chapters for any and all applicable notes.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!

………..

_Miami Beach, Florida_

When the group arrived to the appointed hotel and subsequently split up to find their hotel rooms; Bischoff informed them that the photo shoot would be taking place first. Next would be the team activities, an hour to rest before they had the farewell dinner. He also mentioned that everything -sans the photo shoot- would be filmed. Of course, for the most part they had been expecting that.. Vince had mentioned from the get go that their tour would be televised. Whatever the case, they all found themselves in one hallway- the Diva's on one side while the guys were opposite them. As promised their attire for the farewell dinner was waiting in their rooms; along with the necessary attire for both the photo shoot and the team competitions. And although a few were a bit surprised at the evening wear.. The photo shoot wardrobe was expected.

"If I have to see another skimpy bikini again.." Victoria complained as she waltzed through a connecting door. "It'll be all too soon."

Dawn Marie shook her head, "Well we'll hafta get used to it Vikki.. I mean, did you see how many photo shoots we're scheduled for? Not to mention how many exotic places? Of course we're gonna be in bikinis."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

The brunette nodded, the two falling silent as they walked through the next connecting door.

"This is where we're gathering?" Dawn queried as she and Victoria entered Trish's hotel room. "And are we all as pleased with our bikinis as Vikki?"

Torrie made a face, "I guess it could be a lot worse, but honestly? I'm getting pretty sick of these bikini shoots."

Trish shrugged her shoulders as she tied her bikini top. "So long as we're not expected to pose nude or anything.."

"This is close enough to it," Victoria gestured down to the skimpy string bikini she was sporting. "Vince might as well start his own version of Playboy."

"He already has," Lita pointed out wryly as she tied a sarong skirt around her waist. "It's called the Women's Division."

Trish nodded solemnly, "Sad.. But unfortunately true. The women's division is almost down to nothing."

"No kidding," Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, "And instead of doing anything productive about it, they push forward funding for the stupid Diva Search."

Torrie shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Some of the new girls aren't all that bad though.."

"Whatever," Dawn stated with a toss of her hair, "Where are we having this photo shoot anyways?"

Silence fell over the hotel room, broken when a sharp knock was heard at the door.

"Ladies-" one of the crew members stuck her head in, "You're needed poolside.. And then its off to the beach for a bit to get the remaining shots. After that, you come back here to change for the team competitions."

"Right." Trish offered a short smile as she grabbed her sunglasses, "Let's get a move on then.."

A tad reluctantly, the Diva's exited the hotel room to head towards the pool. And of course, the guys just happened to be at poolside- the only one not present out of the traveling group was Bischoff.

"Okay," the photographer began as the Diva's lined up on the concrete. "I'm going to start with Torrie, so the rest of you can breathe easy for a bit.. We're only taking a few shots here- un posed- before we head to the beach."

"How comforting," Lita muttered under her breath as she, Trish, Dawn and Victoria settled themselves on the lounge chairs. "So- are any of you having fun yet?"

Chris raised an eyebrow as he approached, "Something wrong girls?"

Trish raised an eyebrow at the blonde man, "Just the usual.."

"Ahh," He smiled knowingly as he perched on the edge of one of the lounge chairs. "The usual what?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "It's like this at every photo shoot.." the raven haired Diva toyed with her hair, "Only we usually have more than one photographer so we're not waiting as long."

"I see.." Chris spared a glance back to the pool, "You up for a game of Marco Polo or volleyball while you wait?"

The Diva's exchanged a look. The photographer hadn't said they were to stay put in that exact spot..

"Sure," Lita grinned as she tugged her red locks into a ponytail. "Been awhile since I've kicked your butt anyway."

"Keep dreaming." Chris shook his head as he stood, offering hands to Victoria and Trish. "I beat you last time, remember?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "You did not, doofus. I beat you."

"No," Chris corrected, a hand threading through his blonde locks. "I beat you."

Lita opened her mouth to retort, but soon found herself being hefted over someone's shoulder.

"He beat you Li." Christian informed her with a smirk. "I was there.."

"Oh like you're a really reliable source." the Diva scowled, "Put me down!"

Dawn shook her head as she lowered herself into the pool. "So.. Marco Polo or volleyball?"

"Whatever," Trish replied as she used the steps. "Looks like Torrie should be done soon though so.."

"Jerk!" Lita exclaimed as she was unceremoniously dumped into the pool. "How about we play drown the superhero?"

Christian rolled his eyes as he jumped into the pool. "Take a joke, will ya?"

"Vikki?" Torrie sent a look to the Diva in question, "The photographer says you're up next."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "Alright.." she pulled her hair upwards into a messy ponytail. "Guess I'll see you guys in a bit."

"We're playing Marco Polo." Eddie explained to the blonde woman. "You up for a game?"

Torrie shrugged in turn, lowering herself into the pool after she had deposited her sunglasses on a lounge chair.

………

As it were, they -Eddie, Chris, Christian, Rey, John, Randy, Trish, Lita, Dawn and Torrie- at least managed to get the game started before Victoria returned to fetch the brunette. The raven haired Diva took her place, the game continuing on in that manner until the last Diva was up for her photo shoot. And throughout it all, Triple H sat off to the side, observing the festivities with an annoyed glare. He would have continued doing so and was content to remain that way. That was until Lita returned - the last of the Diva's- and when she jumped back into the pool; Eddie, Chris and Christian got out. The three in turn moved to the opposite side of the pool- timing their jumps so that a wave of water was sent over the sunbathing Triple H. It was then that Lita informed her fellow Diva's that they weren't doing the extra beach shot.. And instead the lot of them were to get back to their hotel rooms to get ready for the team competitions.

"Since you have all the details and all.." Rey sent a questioning look to their supervisor. "What exactly are we doing?"

Bischoff motioned to the beach before them. "As you can see.. This is a team competition. Events are as follows: You start with two team events, then you'll have one set of relay races, one obstacle course, and finally- the tug of war."

"Team events?"

"See those?" Bischoff nodded to two sets of long planks. The planks almost resembled oversized skis, with Velcro straps for to keep their feet in place. "That's for the team event.. You'll 'race' from this point." He paused to gesture to one set of orange cones, "To that point," another pause to gesture to a further set of cones fifty yards away. "

Chris regarded their supervisor skeptically, "And the second?"

"Pass the orange." Bischoff explained with a yawn, "You'll take spots along the 'race' course and to put it simply- you can't drop the orange.."

Triple H rolled his eyes, "Well that's just stupid."

"You can't use any body part below the neck." Bischoff elaborated then. "So, if you all are ready, please take your places for the first team event."

Trish sent a look to those on her team -Randy, Rey, Victoria, John and Lita- as they grouped around one set of planks. "How about we go.. Tallest to shortest?"

Lita scrunched up her nose, "If we do that.. We might risk being off balance somewhere weight wise.. Why don't we do shortest Diva to tallest Diva, then shortest guy to tallest guy? We'll alternate every other."

The raven haired woman nodded her agreement, "That works.. So I guess I'm near the back then?"

"Mmm," Trish confirmed as she moved towards the front. "You and Randy at the back, Li and John take the middle while me and Rey take the front."

The team lined up accordingly, Trish taking the front spot while Rey stood behind her. Lita was next, followed by John, then Victoria while Randy took the final spot. And no sooner had they all strapped their feet in and tried to stand- did the group go tumbling to the side. It took them a good minute before they were situated properly.. Trish noting with a smirk that the other team hadn't even lined up yet.

Trish sent a look back to the team, "Put your hands on the person in front of you.. Either hips or shoulders. It'll help us keep the balance while we win."

Victoria nodded, the raven haired woman sparing a glance to the other team then. Their lineup was a bit different than theirs- Hunter taking the lead while Eddie took the final spot. Dawn was behind Hunter, Christian behind her while Torrie was between Christian and Chris.

"On your marks." Bischoff began as soon as both teams were ready. "Get set.. Go!"

"Start with the right," Trish stated as she started off, the plank lifting slightly as the team set off. "Keep the pace steady."

"For crying out loud, I said right." Triple H rolled his eyes, "Morons get it together."

"We're halfway there." Victoria declared with a grin, "I think we're gonna win!"

"Ya know Hunter, if you'd stop whining at us, we might have a good chance." Dawn scowled as their team righted themselves from their most recent fall. "This is a team competition for a reason you know."

"Just a few more yards," Lita stated as she eyed the orange cones before them. "We've so got this in the bag."

"And your winners- Team A."

"Idiots," Hunter scowled as the other team crossed the finish line. "We lost."

"Yeah?" Chris snorted, "That's because we have the worlds worst team captain."

"Once you all are ready," Bischoff stretched his arms overhead; an orange in each hand. "We'll get the second team race started."

"Alright.. This one- I think it'll make sense to line up like we did before." Trish sent a look to her team mates as they removed the Velcro. "Or should we go shortest to tallest?"

"Before works," Randy stated with a shrug, "I mean- we crossed the finish line with plenty of sand to spare."

The blonde woman nodded, "Alright.. I'll go get the orange, Randy? You take the last spot closest to the cones.. We'll need the tallest person to take the final few yards."

Their team lined up accordingly, John noting that the other team was using a different lineup than before. While Triple H still took the first spot, this time around Christian took the final spot. Dawn and Torrie were in the middle of the line- Eddie behind Christian while Chris was the second team member. Both groups stood so they were more or less shoulder to shoulder.. Even though there were a few yards separating themselves. And when Triple H and Trish returned to their spots with the orange tucked beneath their chins- the race was on. The passing of the orange from Hunter to Chris proved to be that team's biggest obstacle- while Lita was finding it a tad difficult to maneuver herself into position to pass the orange to John. As it were, the two teams were nearly tied as the oranges passed to the final team members.. Trish's strategy falling into place as Randy just crossed the finish line before Christian.

"For this next race.." Bischoff held up two lengths of rope in one hand, "You'll need two people for a three legged race, two people for a wheelbarrow race and.." He nodded down to two beach balls. "You'll need two people to handle this.. Body parts below the waist only."

Lita frowned thoughtfully, "We'll need pretty evenly matched people in height for the three legged race.. And for that last part. The wheelbarrow one just requires better arm strength."

Victoria nodded then, "How about you and Trish take the three legged race.. Me and Rey can take the last one."

The redhead sent a questioning look between John and Randy. "Does that sound agreeable to y'all?"

"Whatever." John stated with a shrug, "I just wanna get this whole thing over with ya know? Relax a little bit."

"Take your places." Bischoff informed them all, Trish and Lita taking one length of rope while Chris and Christian took another.

"On your marks." John and Randy situated themselves at the cones down the beach, Eddie and Triple H opposite them.

"Get set.. Go!"

The relay races were off accordingly; Chris and Christian taking an early lead before the two tripped over their combined feet. The two Diva's smiled smugly as they passed, barely keeping upright before they reached John and Randy. They started easily, Triple H and Eddie just closing in on them.. And the two teams reached the final leg of the race in a tie. The beach ball was positioned between knees, Victoria and Rey keeping their eyes focused on the far set of orange cones as they sidestepped along the course. That race ended in a tie, the teams shaking hands before they set off to the waiting obstacle course. They kept their runners the same as they had from the orange race; Trish easily passing Hunter in the first obstacle- a crawl through tunnel. Next up was a limbo bar, followed by tires, another limbo bar, another tunnel and finally a short set of weave poles. The obstacle course resulted in another victory for Team A, the groups then moving to the tug of war rope that was positioned over a mud pit. For this last part of the competition, Team A situated themselves from tallest to shortest for the Diva's and shortest to tallest for the guys- reasoning that the leverage needed to be towards the back. Rey found himself opposite Hunter, a smug smile on the blonde man's face as the tug of war began. The teams remained evenly matched until a suggestion filtered through Team A.. the rope slackened just slightly and when Team B thought they had the victory; they dug their heels in and pulled as hard as they could.

"Alright," Bischoff stated as Team B picked themselves out of the mud pit. "You've got roughly two hours before the farewell dinner. Use your time wisely and please back to the hotel no later than 6:30." their supervisor left shortly after, the traveling group left to their own devices for the next two hours.

"I need a shower," Dawn stated ruefully as she parted her muddy locks, "Thanks a lot Li."

The redhead grinned impishly, "I'm gonna hit the water.. All that hard work." she waved over her shoulder as she skittered off, Trish not far behind.

"I'm heading back to the hotel." Torrie stated wryly, "But I guess congratulations are in order.."

"I'll be in the water," Victoria stated with a grin, the raven haired Diva picking up one of the beach balls as she made her way down to the shore.

"We owe them some payback," Chris suggested to his Canadian brethren. "Eddie my friend- you are more than welcome to join us."

"I'm there holmes," Eddie wiped the mud from his forehead. "And Rey-Rey? You better watch your back, essa."

The cruiserweight rolled his eyes, peeling off his t-shirt as he made his way towards the water. Triple H scowled as he made his way back to the hotel, John and Randy opting for the water option shortly after. And not long after they arrived did a small game of 'volleyball' start in the shallower water; Lita and Trish further out in the waves with Christian and Chris. The group remained their until they had half an hour left; figuring that would be an ample amount of time for pre-dinner preparations.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter.

**Notes: ** See the previous two chapters for any and all applicable notes.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!

……….

_Dawn's hotel room_

.Dawn Marie scrutinized herself in the mirror, the brunette Diva eyeing her reflection critically before she turned to face the other Diva's. She did have to give the wardrobe department some credit.. The dress they had picked out for her, really wasn't that bad. It was close to what she would normally wear anyway, though the color was almost a little bland for her tastes. The New Jersey native was currently sporting a navy blue dress, the skirt cutting to just above her left knee and angled to show some of her right thigh. The keyhole halter style top of the dress was suitable, allowing the brunette to show off the jewels that had been left with her dress. Victoria was perched on one corner of the bed, the raven haired Diva currently decked out in a pale yellow, sleeveless dress; the hem just reaching to Victoria's mid calf. For Torrie, the wardrobe department had selected a baby blue colored dress, halter style with a flared skirt- the flounced hem just brushing over the blonde woman's kneecaps. Trish was perched on the other corner of the bed sporting a red sleeveless number with an ankle length skirt. And perhaps the most miserable of the Diva's, Lita was occupying one of the chairs in the hotel room. The redheaded woman was in black, only instead of a full dress- the wardrobe department had chosen a two piece style dress with a cropped halter top, laced at the sides while the skirt of the dress just reached Lita's mid thighs.

"Alright.." Dawn glanced between the four gathered, "We're dressed, our hair is done.. I'd say we're ready to go."

Trish nodded, the blonde woman's locks currently in a French twist. "Now if Li would just wipe the scowl from her face.."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she stood, "Like that's gonna happen anytime soon.." the raven haired woman sent the redhead a look. "Li- you don't look that bad."

Lita snorted in disbelief, her red locks curled for the evening. "If I wanted to show off this much skin? I would've let Dawn or Trish dress me."

The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes, gathering her clutch purse as she stood. "Li get over it. You look fine."

"She's right," Torrie put in as she also stood. "Li, you look great. I know it's a little short for your tastes but-"

"A little short?" Lita echoed incredulously, "Try too short. I mean, I can see myself wearing shorts that are short, but this?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, grabbing her keycard as she crossed the length of the hotel room. "Li, deal with it.. You look fine and besides.. There isn't enough time for you to change."

The redhead only crossed her arms as she moved from the chair. "Whatever, let's just get this dumb dinner over with."

The brunette Diva shook her head, grasping the doorknob when there was a sharp knock at the door. She raised an eyebrow, opening the door to reveal a tie-less but still suited Hunter.

"Yes?"

"In accordance with the script," Hunter held out a long stem rose to the New Jersey native. "I'm here to accompany you to dinner."

In the background, Lita made a gagging noise while Trish and Victoria outright snickered.

"I'm so glad that ain't me." Lita mentioned to the two snickering Diva's. "I'd die."

Hunter smiled broadly as he offered his arm to the brunette, "And the world would be a better place if you did."

He received a one fingered salute for his efforts, Dawn sending a look back to the redhead before she exited the hotel room. And since it was her hotel room, the remaining Diva's followed suit.

Trish had just stepped into the hallway when she was met with the sight of someone's dress shoes. The Canadian Diva blinked before glancing upwards to see Randy standing before her.

"For you," he held up a long stem rose to the blonde woman. "I'm not gonna be as stiff as Hunter, but pretty much what he said to Dawn."

The blonde woman smiled as she accepted the rose, resting a hand on the crook of his arm. "Thanks.. Even if it is just scripted, it's not every day I get a rose."

Randy grinned charmingly, the two then setting off for the elevators while Torrie, Victoria and Lita remained in the hallway a moment longer.

"Might as well get this over with," Lita let out a sigh, tugging in vain at the hem of her skirt. "Even though I'm really not looking forward to this stupid dinner."

Chris stepped out of his hotel room, smiling in turn to the three. "Ladies.." blue eyes fell on each Diva in turn, "You all are looking quite lovely."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Drop the charade Chris.. It's only dinner."

The blonde man huffed, wiping off his suit jacket sleeve. "Well fine then, see if I ask any of you to be my date."

"Like we would want to be," the raven haired Diva grinned impishly, "But you look okay Jerky.. Even if you do resemble a penguin."

Another hotel room door opened, Eddie stepping out into the hallway then. "Mamacita's.." he grinned to the three Diva's, "Who would like the honor of having Latino Heat escorting them to dinner?"

"This is just ridiculous," Lita muttered under her breath, "Can't we just cut the crap and go? I'm getting hungry."

Chris rolled his eyes, the blonde man touching a hand to his forehead before he strolled down the hallway to the elevators. And by the time he reached said elevators, three more hotel room doors opened.

"Man, why do they gotta put me in a suit," John grumbled as he slipped on his suit jacket. "I hate these things."

"I feel your pain," Lita drawled as the West Newbury native shut the door to his hotel room. "I don't see what the big deal is, I mean it's only dinner."

"Exactly," John smoothed out his dress pants, "This suit thing is just too stuffy."

Christian glanced between the two as he shut the door to his own hotel room. "Then why don't you two just skip out on it?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Well duh.. We can't, remember? We're required to be at this stupid farewell dinner."

"Actually, it's a dinner dance." Rey mentioned with a grin, "Didn't you check your script?"

"Well that settles it then," the redhead dug in her clutch purse, "If you need me, I'll be in my hotel room."

Victoria grabbed Lita by the elbow, "Oh no you don't." She sent a pointed look to John when he looked ready to retreat. "Neither one of you are getting out of this.."

"Well," Eddie grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the two. "Since misery loves company.." Latino Heat snickered at the two when they glared, offering his arm all the same to the blonde Diva. "Well mamacita? What do you say?"

Torrie grinned, resting her hand on his forearm. "Thanks Eddie, I'd appreciate that." She smoothed out her skirt as they made their way to the elevators, a short wave sent to the remaining before they entered the next available.

Christian turned his sights to the two Diva's remaining. "Now this just wouldn't look right.. Captain Charisma walking in without a date."

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "Well you can take Victoria, John or Rey then.. 'Cos even if I don't wanna go to this stupid thing? I'm hungry." She tugged at the hem of her skirt again, swiftly making her way to the elevators.

John held up his hands, "No offense bro, but I just don't swing that way." He made his way down the hallway then, just entering the elevator before the doors shut.

…….

Eventually, Victoria ended up with Rey and Christian as her 'dates' for the evening. And by the time the three reached the lobby, they were informed that the other limos had already left. Due to the fact that it was a farewell dinner, limos had been acquired for the traveling group. And since it was still WWE programming, their arrivals to dinner and snippets of the dinner and dance were going to be filmed. Victoria nearly laughed at that as she, Christian and Rey entered the last limo. The conversation en route to dinner flowed easily; the three discussing the highs and lows of their respective careers. True enough to the crew members word, there was a cameraman and a photographer waiting when the limo arrived to the appointed restaurant. They paused long enough to get it on film and had their picture taken before they were escorted to the private outdoor dining area. Christmas lights were strung up on the lattice, soft jazz music piped in through the sound system. Five tables were arranged on the patio; Trish and Randy sitting at one table overlooking the beach while Dawn and Hunter sat nearest to the double doors connecting the patio and the restaurant. Torrie and Eddie occupied one of the tables in the middle, while Chris, John and Lita were situated at another.

"Christian, you're over here with us.." Chris mentioned as Christian, Rey and Victoria stood off to the side. "Victoria and Rey, you're with Torrie and Eddie."

The raven haired woman blinked, "Where's Bischoff?"

Randy took a sip of his iced water before he motioned to the last table, "Bischoff's sitting alone."

Victoria merely nodded, releasing Christian's arm to join Eddie and Torrie. "So if this is a dinner and a dance thing-"

"After you finish dining," Bischoff cleared his throat as he strolled onto the patio. "We're heading to another place for the 'dance' part."

"Fun, fun.." Lita shook her head, a hand grasping the iced water before her. "How long are we gonna be there?"

Bischoff shrugged as he seated himself, "Two hours, give or take. They want to get at least everyone on camera while they're on the dance floor."

The redheaded woman arched an eyebrow, "What if we can't dance and why all of us? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to just get the 'couples'?"

Again, Bischoff shrugged as he set his napkin in his lap. "I'm merely relaying what the master script said.. As for the if you can't dance part? Too bad."

Chris rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his iced water. "Well this should be _fun."_ He shook his head as he addressed Christian, John and Lita. "I can't tell you all how much I'm looking forward to it."

Lita smiled dryly, "About as much as I am."

Chris nodded, setting his napkin in his lap. "At least the view is nice."

Eddie nodded in agreement from the next table over. "Yeah.. It's not too shabby."

Conversation was clipped shortly as the waiters arrived with the first course of their meal. And while they dined on their soup, Bischoff reminded the two 'couples' that their conversation was to be kept at a minimum. After all the script called for it and as such that was how things would be run. He went on to warn the others that they were to watch what they were saying, otherwise they'd be sitting at a studio when this was done to do voice overs. In turn, he received a few eye rolls; but they complied none the less.

"Man, this needs some Tabasco," Eddie took a stab at the chicken that was before him. "You'd think they'd use it here."

Lita wrinkled her nose at the main dish in front of her, "They put green peppers in my food. I _hate _green peppers."

John eyed the plate in front of the redhead before he sent a cautious look to his own food. "At least yours looks edible."

Chris rolled his eyes at the Sanford resident, stabbing a piece of chicken from his plate. "Why don't you just pick the green peppers out?"

"Because it's a vegetarian lasagna, and I can't pick the peppers out without ruining the food."

Victoria pushed her plate aside, "Why do the guys get chicken when we get vegetarian lasagna?"

Christian snorted, nodding over to Trish and Randy then to Dawn and Hunter. "What I want to know is, why do they get steak when we get chicken?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Because McMahon is a cheapskate, that's why."

Torrie pushed her plate aside, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "This is just disgusting.. I'd settle for macaroni and cheese from a box over this."

Rey stuffed one last piece of chicken into his mouth before he pushed his plate away. "Let's just hope dessert is edible. Otherwise, I'm ordering room service when we get back to the hotel."

Christian smirked, wiping at the corners of his mouth. "Well it's not like the hotel rooms are on our credit cards, right? So even if dessert is somewhat edible, I say we order room service."

Victoria nodded, the raven haired woman sipping her iced water before she spoke. "That definitely works for me.. I mean, this is just crap."

Bischoff cleared his throat, sending a pointed look to Chris, Torrie and Victoria. "You three have earned yourself some in studio time." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced between Rey, Christian, Lita and John. "Would you four be interested in joining them?"

John rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "What crawled up his ass an' died."

"Or it could be a pole.." Lita batted her lashes innocently when Bischoff glared. "You'd never know unless you-"

"Please.. I just ate."

Lita merely shrugged, the redhead pushing back slightly from the table to await dessert. And just as some of them were anticipating, dessert turned out to be even sorrier than the poor excuses of a main course.

Christian poked at the dish in front of him, "Is this made out of concrete or something?"

"And they got tiramisu," Lita eyed the plate in front of her. "I swear if this is cheesecake, it's flying."

Chris grinned impishly, "Why don't we see who can launch their desserts the farthest?"

Eddie snorted, "An' subject those poor innocent seagulls to this mess? I don't think so, essa.. That's just cruel."

Those at the inner tables chuckled, the mass of desserts turning into a creative sculpture to alleviate their current states of boredom. And just as Bischoff was informing them that they all had in studio time; dessert was mercifully cleared. That signaled the end of the inedible meal; the lot of them pushing back from their respective tables. Dawn and Hunter exited the patio first with Randy and Trish behind them; the four then sharing a limo on the way to the next venue. The next group to enter a limo was Eddie, Torrie, Christian and Victoria leaving the last limo to Bischoff, Rey, Chris, John and Lita. Suffice it to say, the ride to the venue was subdued for the normally outspoken four. And it remained that way until they arrived to the night club; the five exiting the limo and subsequently escorted to a private lounge upstairs.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter.

**Notes: ** See the previous chapters for any and all applicable notes.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!

……….

As soon as Rey, Chris, John and Lita were settled in the V.I.P lounge; Bischoff informed the wary crew of their next duties for the evening. He reminded them first, this would be the last segment they filmed before the cruise tomorrow.. Thus, it had to be perfect. The acting supervisor then went on to explain the list of 'expected film segments'. First on the list, would be a champagne toast in the V.I.P. lounge. He had the 'honor' of making that toast, most of the traveling group making faces in annoyance. Next, of course, would be the actual dancing part. At this point, Bischoff nodded downstairs to the crowded dance floor.. He then directed their attention to a separate room where several couples were sashaying easily to upbeat Salsa music. Much to their chagrin, they learned they would be in that dance room and not on the dance floor. Bischoff explained they would have one half hour lesson before the filming started.. And one hour -at bare minimum- of the ensuing dancing would be filmed. After that, they were free to either come back to the V.I.P. lounge or head to the main dance floor. That would all depend on what list they were one, Bischoff elaborating just as the champagne arrived.

"Now.." The acting supervisor cleared his throat, "You are allowed to come back up here.. But only in half hour shifts. First on the list is: Chris, Christian, Victoria and Rey. Torrie, Eddie, John and Lita- you four are next." His eyes fell next on the designated 'couples'. "I'm afraid you four have no choice.."

Dawn smoothed out her dress, leaning back on the plush couch cushions. "So, we're going to done here.."

"Two and a half hours at minimum," Bischoff also sat back, a glass of champagne set before him. "The cruise ship departs tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 p.m. Guys- you're day is free until noon.. Ladies- you're expected to be poolside at 11:00 a.m."

Victoria groaned, "We have another photo shoot?"

Bischoff nodded, "Just a small one this time.. Then you meet with the guys for lunch and to 'explore' Miami. Trish, Dawn, Randy and Hunter- you four will be accompanied by a cameraman.. While the rest of you will have two photographers. I shouldn't have to say this but: be on your best behavior."

Chris raised a hand, "Excuse me.. Mr. Bischoff, but.. Uh, what are we going to be doing for our 'free' time?"

The acting supervisor nodded first to Victoria, Rey, John and Lita. "You four will be taking a trip to the Everglades.. Eddie, Chris, Christian and Torrie.. You five are heading to Little Havana."

"And us?" Trish gestured between herself, Randy, Dawn and Hunter. "What are we doing?"

"Rest and relaxation at Miami Beach." Bischoff cleared his throat, picking up his glass of champagne. "While you all are out and about, your bags will be taken to the dock. You'll each have a driver with you tomorrow to ensure we don't miss the departure time."

The lot of them groaned, picking up their champagne glasses in turn. And given, more than a few were about ready to bail.. They sat through the farewell speech, quite downing the champagne when Bischoff was finished.

"Now, off to your lessons." Bischoff stood, opening the door to the V.I.P. lounge. "And remember- only the best. This is all going on film.. Oh and before you all leave.. Chris and Rey.. You two have no assigned dance partner."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

Their supervisor nodded to Torrie, "The lovely Miss Wilson will be your partner."

Latino Heat wiggled his eyebrows then, offering an arm to Torrie. "Well then mamacita, let's go cut a rug."

"Victoria, Christian." Bischoff nodded to the two in turn, "Lets try to put some effort into this please."

"We'll do our best," the raven haired woman stated dryly. "I can't make any guarantees that we'll be any good.."

"Ah.. It's no sweat," Christian waved it off as he offered an arm to the Diva. "I mean.. how hard can it be?"

"Now, you two.." their supervisor turned his attention to the last two remaining, "I expect for the two of you to be on your best behavior.. I realize that might be a little hard for you both, but please.. Do try."

Lita rolled her eyes, "So long as he doesn't step on my feet.. We'll be fine."

John rolled his eyes at the redhead, "An' how do I know you ain't gonna step on my feet?"

The two started to move, but were halted when Bischoff cleared his throat. "John? Shouldn't you be offering your arm to escort her?"

The two smiled wryly to each other, then to Bischoff before proceeding with his request.. And as they walked down the stairs to the main floor, twin sighs of relief were emitted.

"I swear, Bischoff is so close to having my high heel stuck where the sun don't shine."

The brown haired wrestler snorted, "I wouldn't blame ya if ya did.. Matter of fact? I'd be right there helping ya."

The redheaded Diva chuckled softly, "It'll be something to occupy our 'free' time.. Planning the many ways to torture Bischoff."

John shook his head, "Woman- by the sounds of it? We ain't gonna have much free time. Seems like every single minute is planned out."

"I suppose," Lita conceded as the two joined the rest of the traveling group. "But, there's always the time we're on the plane, plus at the hotels and whatever."

"Now," a woman began from the head of the room. "We're going to learn the basic Salsa step. It is quite simple really, so long as you pay attention." She took her partners hand, the two facing each other but addressing the group. "First, we work on your stance."

"Notice," her dance partner began as he addressed the gentlemen. "There are two ways to go about this." First, he took her right hand in his left. "This does not change, so first take your partners right hand in your left hand." He paused, waiting until they had all complied before he held up his right arm. "Now, one way is to put your right hand on your partner's left shoulder blade.. No, not the shoulder, shoulder blade."

"Step on my feet and I will hurt you," Victoria warned her dance partner as they settled into the basic stance. "That is your only warning."

"The other way," the woman began. "Is to have your partners right forearm against your lower back. However you choose to do this, remember- only your lower body moves. Keep the upper body straight throughout the dance. Unless you choose to do this." Their instructors demonstrated a quick dip, "And this dance is fiery, passionate.. Do not keep too much distance between yourself and your partner."

……..

The instructors demonstrated, while the group chose to stick with the first arm posture shown. And once that had been settled, the instructors proceeded to demonstrate the basic steps. Meanwhile, from the safety of the V.I.P. lounge; Chris, Rey and Bischoff observed. From their vantage point, they realized that the scripted couples were having the least amount of success in the salsa lessons. Not that the other three 'couples' were faring any better.. But they were, for the most part, doing much better than the scripted pairs. Of them all, Eddie and Torrie seemed to be faring the best with Christian and Victoria coming in a distant second. Chris had lost count of the number of times that Randy had stepped on Trish's feet while the current tally for Hunter was up to ten. And while Chris and Rey observed the scripted couples, Christian, Victoria, Eddie and Torrie; Bischoff kept a close vigil over John and Lita. The acting supervisor was in the belief that, those two would be his biggest problem. Why, McMahon had thought putting them together was a good idea was beyond him.. But, he really couldn't do a damn thing about that now, except watch them as closely as possible to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"That wasn't so bad," Torrie commented as the room filled with more couples. "I doubt I'd sign up to take more lessons, but it wasn't that bad."

Victoria shrugged from a few feet away, "I guess it wasn't that bad.. But-"

"Oh come on," Christian rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I didn't step on your feet, I haven't stepped on your feet. I mean sure, this isn't my exact definition of fun but.. It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourselves, Vikki and Torrie." Trish commented dryly. "At least your dance partners don't have two left feet."

The Legend Killer pouted playfully, "I have never claimed that I knew how to dance. And especially not Salsa dance, okay? So, it's not my strong point-"

"But stepping on your dance partner's feet is."

"I'm sorry." Randy half shrugged, "I warned you when this all started- I can't dance."

"Don't feel too bad about it, Randy." Dawn raised an eyebrow at her dance partner, "Twinkle toes here isn't much better."

Hunter scoffed, "I wine and I dine.. But I do not dance."

The New Jersey native snorted, "That's for damn sure.. You stepped on my feet I don't know how many times."

Torrie shook her head, glancing around for the last pair. "Li? What's your vote on this?"

"Well," Lita began as she was dipped low, "I guess it wasn't too bad.."

Dawn raised an eyebrow in slight interest, "What's this? Lita has no complaints?"

The redheaded Diva half shrugged, "I didn't get my feet stepped on.. So no, I'd have to say I have no complaints."

"Yeah," John smirked, "That's because you stepped on my feet."

"Not my fault, you have two left feet."

The West Newbury native snorted, "Oh so it's my fault then? If you had just let me lead-"

"You weren't doing any good." Lita cut him off swiftly, "I just chose to take matters into my own hands."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. "You let _her_ lead?"

John scoffed, "She threatened me!"

"I didn't threaten.." Lita huffed, "I bargained."

Dawn snickered, "Uh huh.. And did this 'bargaining' include any promises of bodily harm?"

"Wellll…"

"So you threatened." Dawn stated matter of factly. "Li, we haven't even started this world tour and yet.."

"Oh, we're doing fine." Lita stated breezily. "We're just trying to reach an understanding.. I'm right, bottom line.. Once that fact has been established and he realizes it-"

"I don't think so." John cut her off shortly. "I ain't really had a chance to read through that script much.. But uh, if you an' I are gonna be working together? We need to establish a few rules."

The redhead nodded, "Which is exactly what I was just saying.. You just need to understand a few things and we'll get along just fine."

Randy shook his head at the two, "I wonder why McMahon didn't cast the two of you in a scripted romance."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hunter mused before either John or Lita could say a word. "They'd have a problem right from the get go trying to figure out who wears the pants."

John glared, "Anyway.." he turned his attention shortly back to his dance partner. "We have a few more minutes or whateva in here.. Can you at least cut me some slack an' let me lead?"

"You are," Lita stated blandly. "And since you started leading, you've stepped on my feet with each passing beat."

The brown haired wrestler rolled his eyes, "An'? You stepped on my feet just as much, if not more."

"Anyway," Trish interjected herself into the conversation before the redhead could retort. "Why don't the two of you just agree to disagree and shut up so the rest of us can enjoy the night, hmm?"

Lita stuck out her tongue, but didn't bother to reply as the song came to an end.

"Alright," Bischoff cleared his throat as he entered the back room. "One more dance and then you all can head out to the main dance floor.. Or up to the V.I.P room if you're in the first group to go."

"Thank goodness," Christian and Victoria uttered in unison.

"Lucky ducks," Dawn grumbled under her breath when Bischoff left. "I don't see why we have to stay out on the dance floor when you all get off easy."

Lita half shrugged, "Well it's not like Bischoff said you had to stay on the dance floor.." The Sanford resident nodded towards the dance floor in question. "There's a few dart boards and a pool table there.. All Bischoff said was that you couldn't go back to the V.I.P. room."

"I suppose," the brunette Diva conceded with a small nod. "It's an option anyway.. I just don't feel like staying on the dance floor all night long."

"Technically, we ain't gonna be here all night long." John smirked, twirling the redheaded woman outwards. "We're only gonna be here for another two hours or so."

The redheaded Diva glared, "What did I say about doing that, huh? In case you forgot, Cena.. I'm wearing a short skirt."

He kept his face serious, though blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I didn' forget.."

"Now, Li.. The song is almost over." Trish began, an eyebrow raising at the redhead. "Lets try and get through this without anymore violence, okay?"

Lita rolled her eyes in response, stomping on John's foot as they finished out the last Salsa dance. And no sooner had the song ended, did Victoria and Christian retreat quickly to the V.I.P. room.

The others, since they had no choice in the matter, joined the fast moving crowd on the main dance floor. En route, the Diva's fell victim to cat calls and whistles.. A few men daring enough to slap a passing ass.

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, the New Jersey native pushed behind him. "Now look, kid.. I'm going to give you a choice- either you can apologize to my date or I'll beat the apology out of you."

Dawn chuckled nervously, "Hunter. .really, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, I think it is." Randy stated from his spot to Hunter's left, blue eyes scrutinizing the three would be ass slappers. "Apologize to the ladies or we will beat the apologies out of you."

Trish raised an eyebrow from behind the Legend Killer. "And just what makes you think that me, Dawn and Li aren't capable enough of kicking their assess without your help?"

"We didn't say that," Randy replied to the blonde though his gaze was still fixed ahead. "But, this is a 'date' and-"

"And so you three would rather make a scene instead of letting us handle it?" Lita rolled her eyes, stepping between Hunter and John. Hazel eyes narrowed at the three drunkards before her. "Look- apologize to me and my friends here or I will shove my high heel where the sun don't shine."

John shook his head, "An' you said we were makin' a scene."

Lita gave him the one fingered salute, her arms crossing shortly as she kept her attention trained on the three drunk men before her. Dawn and Trish soon joined the redhead in her efforts, the three Diva's finally getting their apologies from the drunk men. And after that had been squared away, the six joined Torrie and Eddie in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Thankfully for them all, the rest of the evening proceeded in peace. Whether that was due to the warning glares being issued by the guys or the fact that the Diva's were doing everything they could to distract them.. None of them really knew. Whatever the case, the remaining two hours passed relatively quickly. The lot of them more than ready to just call it a night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter.

**Notes: ** I'm altering the plot… a lot, but just trust me on this, it'll work out…to be a little more whacky and fun... I'll cover it all in this chapter, but if you have any questions…ask. It will still be a long and drawn out story, just with a lot of changes. I'm sorry for not updating in awhile.. Just lost my creative direction…and if you don't know who Hans and Franz are…look up Saturday Night Live. Oh and some people will seem OOC (or maybe not, because we don't really know them do we?) and I'm making Randy the same age as John.. That's it…enjoy the chapter.

**-x-x-x-**

Following the previous night's activities, it was safe to say that everyone just wanted to spend the day at their leisure before boarding the cruise ship. But, they knew that couldn't be since Eric Bischoff had given them their morning's instructions last night before the dance lessons. Still, they hoped that for once, they would have some time to just take it easy but.. That just wasn't to be. Even with Bischoff's instructions, the group of superstars were woken up earlier than they had expected…the front desk informing them that they had to be at a meeting with Mr. Bischoff and Mr. McMahon in the hotel's restaurant no later than 8:00. That news, in itself, caused some questioning since Mr. McMahon hadn't even come with them to Miami. But, since it was already going on 7:30, there really wasn't anything they could do…except get dressed and meet their supervisor and the Boss downstairs as asked. Not that they were going willingly, nor where they all in the best of moods when they met up in the hallway. For starters, they had all gotten back to the hotel shortly after 1:00 a.m. despite leaving the dance club before 11:30. They would have gotten back to the hotel before midnight, if it hadn't been for the complaints and requests from a few of the Diva's that they please find some place to get ice cream.. Why they wanted ice cream at that hour, none of them were entirely sure but…if it meant that they would stop whining, the guys were quick to give in.. the subsequent trip for ice cream turned into a search for a late night snack for everyone…especially those who had not had the privileges of being fed gourmet food earlier..

Chris yawned broadly, leaning against the wall.. "I really hope they're paying for breakfast.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, the brunette standing opposite the blonde man. "Is food all you think about? I want to go back to bed, it's too early to even think about a meeting with Bischoff and McMahon."

Victoria blinked before yawning, "I'd like to know why McMahon is here.. I thought Bischoff was the only supervisor.."

Torrie half nodded, "we'll find out when we get downstairs I guess.." The pretty blonde tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, "where is everyone else?"

Dawn scowled at one of the doors, "still sleeping. I heard Li and Trish talking about something, but I'm not sure when they actually went to sleep."

Chris opened his mouth to reply to that, when one of the doors near him opened.. Rey stumbling out shortly after. "There's one accounted for.."

"And another three.." Torrie commented as Christian, Eddie and Hunter joined the group. "Good morning guys!"

Christian blinked, raking a hand through his still damp hair. "How can you be that awake? Did you have coffee or something?"

Hunter grumbled under his breath, the man crossing his arms over his chest before leaning against the wall. "Why are we still standing here? We have to be downstairs in ten minutes."

Dawn thumbed to the doors on either side of her, "we're waiting on Trish, Li.. And I believe, Randy and John.. As you can see, everyone else is here."

"Whatever," the Game waved it off without a care, "they can find their way down to the restaurant just fine. If we're meeting with Bischoff and McMahon, it's not in our best interest to be late."

Dawn was just opening her mouth to reply to that, only to shut it when the doors to her left opened. Trish and Lita, making their way into the hallway.

"Good morning," Trish quipped with a smile, she and Lita soon taking a spot on the wall. "Anyone have any idea about this meeting?"

"As much as you, Captain Perky.." Chris raised an eyebrow at the two Diva's, "how are the two of you so awake…especially when you," he nodded specifically to the redhead, "aren't really known for being a morning person?"

Lita half shrugged, tugging her damp locks into a makeshift bun. "Maybe because we didn't get any sleep?"

Victoria eyed the two skeptically, "you mean to tell me that you two didn't sleep at all? Li…Trish… we have a full day ahead of us."

Trish shrugged, "well.. We got about an hour of sleep I think, but.. That just woke us up even more.. And did you know? The pool is open 24 hours, though.. It's really cold at--"

"3:00 in the morning," Lita supplied without missing a beat, "thank goodness for the whirlpool though…and 24 hour room service. Not to mention that the front desk actually has board games and video game consoles, but they said it's mostly for families.."

Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, "that's nice…really, thank you both for sharing that oh so pertinent information. But, Vicki had a point. We have a full day ahead of us, including a cruise…the camera crews are following us around to day, which means you should have gotten a full nights rest."

Trish held up her hands in defense, "if you want to go all…over protective, lecture mommy on us.. We weren't the only ones awake until…now." Nodding casually to two doors across the hall, she went on: "they just happened to leave--"

Lita elbowed the blonde woman in the side, "Trish.. Hon, I think they can figure it out."

Dawn crossed her arms over her middle, "so the four of you were up all night and they just went back to their rooms now?"

Lita nodded in confirmation, "yeah.. It's not like we could share the showers or something.. Plus, I don't think my clothes or Trish's for that matter, would really fit John or Randy."

"You mean Hans and Franz, "Trish reminded with a snicker, then frowned suddenly. "It's too bad we didn't have a camera.."

Victoria could only shake her head, "you know.. If not for the fact that we're meeting with Bischoff and McMahon…and that we have to be there soon? I'd start asking for details… and a lot of them."

"Finally, someone else with some common sense." Hunter pushed off from the wall, "we have to be there in about…two minutes. So, unless you all feel like getting in trouble with the bosses? I suggest we leave."

Chris made a mock bow, "lead the way oh wise one.."

Hunter smiled, "now you understand.. If you all bowed down and worshipped me? Everything would be a lot easier."

Just as the group was making to leave, John and Randy finally appeared in the hallway.. But, since they had to be at the restaurant to meet with Bischoff and McMahon…all questions were filed away for later.

**-x-x-x-**

Given the number of people gathering at the elevators, the group split between the two.. Victoria entering one elevator before Dawn had the chance, pushing the close door button just as Dawn was trying to enter. Of course, that action didn't really sit well with the brunette, but it did warrant small sighs of relief from Trish and Lita.. That was until, Victoria turned questioning eyes on them both, that same questioning gaze flicking to Randy and John. But, the two Diva's in question decided to feign ignorance…or innocence… informing Victoria that there really was nothing to tell. And when the dark haired Diva tried to question John and Randy, they took the same route as their female counterparts. In turn, Victoria threatened to lock them all in a room with Dawn…that threat falling on deaf ears as the elevator reached the lobby. That spared the four from any further questioning as they fell into the apparent line behind Triple H.. the blonde man apparently leading the way to the restaurant. And just as they expected, Mr. McMahon and Bischoff were already present, the two men occupying either end of a large table. They both stood when the group of superstars approached, indicating with a mere gesture for them to take a seat.

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat, "next time… why don't we try to be a little more punctual, hmm?" He sat back down, nodding to the envelopes on top of each plate. "I am here to inform you all, that the itinerary and the objectives of this tour have changed."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "why couldn't you just… cancel?"

The Chairman arched an eyebrow, "because.. Everything has already been paid for. The crew has already been hired for this tour. To cancel it now, would be a loss of money."

Chris cringed slightly at the look in the boss's eyes, "sorry.. I was just asking a question.."

Vince merely gestured to the envelopes, "enclosed are your new itineraries and revised scripts. The stops along the way have increased, previously planned time at some stops have decreased. Photo will remain the same, while on camera time for everyone has increased.. And, instead of just one group doing a stunt or two…it will include all of you."

Torrie cleared her throat, "excuse me sir? Maybe if you could just tell us exactly what's happening? Then we won't have as many questions later.."

In turn, Vince motioned for Eric to take over.. The Chairman taking a healthy sip of the mimosa beside his plate.

"Why don't we start with initial changes.." Eric put on his reading glasses, holding the master script of sorts in front of him, "the first four days of your trip have not changed.. you will be boarding the cruise ship this afternoon and heading to the Atlantis resort.. Your itinerary, however, has been modified.." Smiling, the acting supervisor glanced down the table. "You all will now be participating in Mr. McMahon's greatest hunt.. A combination of a scavenger hunt and the search for the 'lost treasure' of Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "can you explain what exactly we're searching for?"

Bischoff nodded shortly, thumbing through the script…stopping after a minute or two. "Ahh.. The scavenger hunt is threefold.. One group will be in charge of picture taking, one group will collect postcards and the other group will collect key chains or shot glasses depending on the location."

Eddie sent a questioning look between Vince and Eric, "and what's the lost treasure about?"

"That's why it's a lost treasure.." Eric explained simply, "along with the scavenger hunt, there is a list of tasks that you must complete at each location. The point of these tasks is to earn a stamp for your 'passport' which I hold. If you do not complete all tasks, you will fail your mission."

"And we'd get to go home.."

"Wrong," Vince was quick to correct Hunter, "you start back at the beginning."

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, "and what about the photo shoots?"

Eric shrugged casually, "that's part of your tasks.. I have the detailed list of course, but.. You can expect for your list of tasks to fit the location. These tasks could range from dance lessons to visiting a famous landmark or even participating in a re-creation of a historical event."

Lita blinked, "what's the point? I mean, no offense Mr. McMahon, I am flattered that you've chosen us for this…but.. This really has nothing to do with wrestling."

"No, but it's entertaining.. And we are in the sports entertainment industry. " Vince sat back in his seat, "and maybe there is no point to this.. Or maybe there is.. You'll find out when you find the lost treasure. As Mr. Bischoff stated, the locations are provided in the packets, along with the revised itinerary.. The material should be sufficient enough, but…should you have questions…Mr. Bischoff is at your disposal."

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck, "so you mean to tell me.. We're being taken out of in-ring action for six months to participate in some hair brained scavenger and treasure hunt? This is absurd.. Maybe a week or two, I might be able to understand but--"

Vince sat forwards, resting his forearms on the table. "Might I remind you all, this is a WWE sanctioned event. It is a part of your contractual obligations to appear on WWE sanctioned programming or events. This upcoming trip is a combination of the two."

Christian let out a soft groan, "so this all going to be televised? Our little trip…every last minute of it?"

"Almost every minute of it, yes." The Chairman smiled broadly, "each of you will also be contributing to a tour diary.. Either written or taped, that part is up to you, but it is a requirement of this trip."

"Lovely," the Diva's muttered in unison, straightening when Vince cleared his throat..

"As it was stated yesterday evening at the farewell dinner, you are to board the cruise ship this afternoon.. Consider this, the departure from the normal and the entry way into a new reality." Smiling triumphantly, the Chairman sent a look down the table, "are there any questions about your upcoming journey?"

An uncomfortable silence reigned over the gathered superstars.. Apprehension and worry over this trip, evident on all faces…including Bischoff.. But, that silence would soon be broken..

Randy raised a hand, "can we eat now?"

The Chairman gestured to the buffet across the restaurant, "compliments of the hotel." Pushing back from the table, Vince gave them a nod. "I wish you all a successful and fruitful journey ahead."

With Vince quite striding out of the restaurant, the gathered exchanged a look.. Randy moving from his spot, taking his plate with him as he made his way to the buffet. The Diva's, meanwhile, stayed behind for a moment as the guys opted to join the Legend Killer…taking some time to complain privately about the upcoming trip and it's revisions. By the time they joined the guys at the buffet, the Diva's had come to at least one solid conclusion… their boss, the one and only Vincent Kennedy McMahon, had finally lost his mind. It wasn't enough with the scavenger hunt, but a lost treasure? Rather then heading into a new reality, the Diva's were wondering if they were about to cross into some unknown universe.


End file.
